Frosted Ice
by It's Always Okay to Cry
Summary: Ten years have passed since Heidi's kidnapping, and the entire family is beside themselves with distress. Meanwhile, Pitch's plan is coming to a close and the Guardians find something new that may help if they can find a way to do it. But time is running short and the Guardians may have to take drastic action to see that the right side wins. This is book three in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So glad you clicked on this story! Just to let you all know, this is the third book in my little trilogy here and you may want to read the other two before this one. It will make a whole lot more sense, trust me. The first book is Frozen 2 Part 1 and 2, and the second book is Frozen Over. And without further ado, heeeeeeere we go! Please let me know what you thought!**

Chapter 1 Nightmares

Jack's POV

I was flying. Flying in complete darkness. I couldn't see am thing. Unseen twigs grabbed for me and scratched my face.

"Jack!" that was Elsa's voice. I banked toward it.

"Father! Father, help!" Luke! His voice was in the opposite direction. Now I was torn; save Elsa, or my son?

"Jack! Help me, please!" Elsa was in agony.

"Jack! Jack Frost!" North!

"Jack, mate! Help me for once!" Bunny!

"Jack!" Tooth!

Now the voices were all around me, all asking for help. Where should I go? Who should I save first?

"Jack!" Elsa's voice, right in front of me.

I zoomed forward until I saw a light behind a door in the wall. I opened it to see Elsa, Luke, and all the other guardians except Sandy. I gasped in horror. They didn't look normal; they were Pitchified; they were their dark selves.

"You should have helped us when you had the chance," they said as one. "Now it's too late."

I stepped back as they advanced toward me, only to find myself against a wall. Pitch had gotten to all of them, now it was my turn.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked to my right to see Elsa sleeping peacefully. I breathed a sigh of relief; it was only a dream. I quietly slipped out of bed and padded to the curtain covered window. I pushed one gently aside and watched the sun slowly rise over the mountains.

I heard the padding of feet from behind me. "Good morning, Jack," Elsa greeted me with a yawn. "Are you okay? You don't look like you got much sleep."

"I didn't." My turn to yawn.

"Nightmares again?" she guessed.

I nodded. Ever since Heidi was taken by Isla. Ten years of restless nights. I knew that although Elsa probably didn't have nightmares every night, she barely got any sleep. It was because Anna sent us out every day to look for her lost daughter, and even though we always came home exhausted, we couldn't sleep because we always came home empty-handed.

"Where do you want to look today?" I asked.

Elsa thought for a minute. "We should try the globes again."

"We tried that last time," I reminded him. "It didn't work. We came to the place Pitch's lair was last time, but where is it now?"

Elsa sighed tiredly. "I know. But it never hurts to try."

I took out the globe North had given me. "Pitch Black," I spoke into it.

I threw it on the ground and the portal opened. Elsa and I stepped into it and found ourselves in pitch darkness. Elsa made a lantern that filled the space with blue light. We staggered back in surprise when we turned to see Pitch, Jake, and Isla standing there. I gripped my staff harder and Elsa readied the hand that wasn't holding the lantern.

Pitch shook his head disappointedly. "You two really need to learn your manners. Barging into someone's home uninvited. What are you doing here anyway? Wait, let me guess," Pitch held up one finger and pretended to think for a minute. "Oh, you must be here for the princess. Lovely girl. Takes after her mother. Can't say that that was a compliment, but still, a lovely girl. I'll make sure she gets every chance to use those unique powers of hers."

"She has powers?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, and she is actually free to use them."

I knew this was directed at Elsa. "What are you getting at?" I demanded.

"You're so useless!" Pitch shot at Elsa. "You cared too much. _'What if I hurt Anna again?'_ At least that powered your fear. But then," Pitch gave a little laugh. "Then, you admitted to yourself that you were in _love_!" he spat the word out. "That wasn't supposed to happen! Recognise me?" His body shrunk until he was about half the size of me.

I heard Elsa stifle a gasp of horror. The man Pitch had changed into was the Duke of Weselton. Pitch had been at Elsa's coronation. He was the reason Arendelle had thought Elsa was a monster.

The small man chuckled. "Didn't expect this did you?" he changed back to his true form. "The plan was perfect. You fled Arendelle, Anna came after you, you struck Anna; it was all planned out. But then _love_ got in the picture. Anna was supposed to remain frozen, and then you would be in a mopey-dopey faze all the time, and I would get in the picture and help you rule. But of course she protected you and everything is how it is."

"And I'm glad it is!" Elsa retorted. "Now where is she?"

"Who? Heidi?" Jake spoke for the first time. "She's busy. And I'm afraid you have to leave now."

"Bye, bye!" Isla waved at us. Elsa and I blinked and found ourselves back in our bedroom.

"Oh! I just want to – to …" Elsa clenched and unclenched her fists in anger.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I know," I answered. "I know."

Elsa's POV

I shook my head. I still couldn't understand how Isla lived with herself; after stealing Heidi and being aligned with the most evil person on the planet.

 ** _Oh, it's not so bad._**

I glanced around. "Did you hear that?" I asked Jack.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like Isla."

 ** _Oh, goody, you can hear me. I've been waiting for this day for a long time, you know. Ever since I became me, really._**

There it was again. Suddenly, I remembered something Jake had said ten years ago. He had said that he could feel what Jack felt, and knew what he thought. Isla could probably do the same, and Jack and I could probably feel whatever they are thinking and feeling.

 ** _Wow. That took a long time for you to figure out. Then again, I'm not very surprised since it took you ten years to find us._**

I gritted my teeth, and Jack looked at me quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"It's Isla," I answered. "She's talking to me through her thoughts."

Jack's eyes widened. "She can do that?"

I nodded. "She can also feel my thoughts and feelings; Jake can do the same. Couldn't you hear her?"

Isla's thoughts laughed. **_Jackie-boy can't hear me, Elsa. I'm_** your **_other self, not Jackie's._**

Do not _call him that._ I ordered.

 ** _Ooh. Someone is protective._**

I let that go. _While you're in my head, maybe you could give me some information._ I felt disgust that must have been Isla's.

 ** _Fine, but if it's personal, I'm not answering._**

 _I only want you to answer a few questions. Number one; what kind of powers does Heidi have?_

 ** _You don't know? Earth. She has earth powers._**

 _What does that mean?_

 ** _She can make plants grow faster, she can pick up chunks of rock and earth without using her hands. You know, that sort of stuff._**

 _Thanks. That's all for now._ I turned back to Jack. "Isla told me what powers Heidi has."

"What kind?"

"Earth. She can make plants grow quicker, and she can pick up chunks of earth or rock without using her hands."

Jack nodded thoughtfully "Pitch must be training her how to use her powers. _His_ way."

Panic flickered through my body, followed by a wave of exhaustion. Talking to Isla through my thoughts over a long distance must have worn me out.

"You look tired," Jack commented.

"I am," I admitted.

"Why don't you get some rest?" he suggested.

"Alright," I lay on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

I was in the castle ballroom; Anna was looking hurt. I turned and started walking toward the ballroom door.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna questioned.

"Enough, Anna," I returned.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said enough!" Ice flew from my hand and separated me from everyone in the room.

I ran from the staring people and sped through the many hallways until I burst through the outside doors. I dodged people until my bare hand touched the fountain and everyone stepped back in fear.

"There she is! Stop her!" the Duke shouted.

"Please, just stay away from me!" I begged, holding up my hands. "Stay away!" Ice once more shot from my hand and hit the stairs.

The Duke fell and then pointed at me. "Monster! Monster!" he cried

All the people around him joined in. "Monster. Monster," they chanted. Anna and Jack appeared in the door and started chanting themselves. "Monster. Monster. Monster!"

The voices grew louder and louder with every time they said the word. I looked from one person to the other, my eyes finally landing on Jack. His eyes glittered with anger and hatred. I looked to Anna; her eyes gleamed with the same; in fact everyone around me had their eyes littered with hostility, and they were all still calling me a monster.

I sank to my knees, consumed in fear and shame. "No, no. I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster; I'm not!" I was sobbing now; so loudly I woke myself up, and still continued sobbing until Jack burst into the room.

"Elsa? Snowflake, what's wrong? Nightmare?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around my knees, sobbing into them.

"Can you tell me about it?"

I sent him the main picture of my dream; Jack staring at me with hatred in his gaze, his mouth shouting the word I hated most.

Jack sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and pulling me close, so that my head rested on his shoulder. "Elsa, that will never come true; I would never call you a monster. And I love you too much to ever hate you. Okay?" I nodded. "Never forget that," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 Frightening Memories

**Hello everyone! I'm here with a small announcement. I will try my best to upload a chapter at least once a week. If I have time, you may get two. Yay! I'm currently working on the fourth book in the series and will upload that when this trilogy is done. The fourth book takes place within and at the end of this book. I hope you like this chapter, and as always feel free to review! Or... don't. That's fine too... But I would like to know what you guys think. Soooooooooooo... please let me know. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Frightening Memories

Heidi's POV

I set the stone back on the floor of the training area. "Why do I have to do this?" I inquired.

"What did Pitch tell you?" Isla asked.

I sighed inwardly. "That I have to prepare for a battle that will be in the future."

 ** _Huh. So she doesn't know who we're fighting._**

"Well, then who are we fighting?" I demanded.

Isla was panicking inside, though she looked calm. "No one," she answered.

I crossed my arms. "Why are we getting ready for a battle then?"

Isla's panic started to show on her face. She shook her head and her face became serious again. "I'm going for a walk," she announced as she walked to the door and shut it behind her.

 _Hey, Raya! Get up lazy-bones! Pitch wants us to train again._

Raya was an orphan girl my age that Pitch had found and brought here. Did I mention that Raya has heat powers?

I heard grumbling on the other side of the telepathic link Raya and I shared. _"Okay, fine! I'm getting up. Be there in five minutes."_

 _I'll be counting._ I replied, only half teasing.

Exactly five minutes later, Raya appeared in the doorway, looking as disgruntled as she sounded.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" I chided.

"Oh, shush," Raya waved a hand at me while she looked around the newly repaired training room. "Huh. Pitch made it stone this time."

I nodded. "He thought it would be better this way so you can't burn it down again."

"It was an accident, okay? Pitch only found me a few months ago! I haven't had time to learn how to use my powers properly."

"Yeah, and Pitch only found you after you had burnt a town to the ground."

Oh, sticks and stones, I shouldn't have said that! Raya had always blamed herself for the fire that had taken her family away from her. It kind of was Raya's fault that the village burned down, though. She was showing her family her powers, when the roof caught fire, and in no time at all, the whole town was in flames. Being immune to fire and heat, Raya was the only person in that village to survive. Pitch had found her walking the crumbled streets, and brought her here.

And now she was staring at me with that blazing fire in her eyes she always got when she was angry. "Don't talk about that!" she screamed and her whole body was engulfed in flames.

I stepped back in fear. I had never seen Raya do this before. A second later, I had to duck when a blazing ball of fire came my way. Raya needed to calm down; oh, where was Isla when you needed her? Then I remembered the intercom Pitch had built to alert either him, Jake, or Isla when we were in trouble. I dodged and ducked Raya's fire-balls as I raced to the intercom.

"Isla!" I screamed into it. "Hurry over to the training area, NOW! Raya needs a serious chill pill!"

"On my way," she replied.

Seconds later, she flew into the room and shot ice everywhere, making it dramatically colder in the room within ten seconds. Raya's flames went out, and she collapsed into an exhausted and shivering head on the icy floor; the heat that radiated off of her melted a small circle around her.

"Can you take Raya to her room?" Isla asked. "You know I can't touch her."

That was Jake and Isla's weakness; they couldn't stay around heat for very long or they would get very sick and weak, and perhaps die; Raya was the opposite.

"Of course," I answered, lifting up the rock around Raya and hovering it in front of me as I carried my friend to her room.

Isla's POV

I walked down the hall and knocked on Pitch's office door.

"Come in," came his voice from inside.

I opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me. Pitch was sitting at his desk, watching something on his projector.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Watching memories," he responded.

"You can do that?"

He nodded, not turning from the projector. "Only if the memories are the causes of fear."

"Like Raya's about burning her town to the ground?" I suggested.

Pitch finally turned from the memory and smiled at me. "Exactly."

I made myself a chair of ice and sat down next to him. "Whose memory is this? It looks like two little kids playing. How could this cause fear?"

"You'll see."

The kids playing were two little girls; one had very pale blond hair, the other had light brown hair. They had just made a snowman and were playing around with it. Once finished with that game, they slid down a slide of snow and the brown haired girl went tumbling into a snow bank just beyond the snow slide. She stood up and began leaping from snow pile to snow pile, all of which seemed to appear out of thin air.

I looked to the blond girl. She was the one making the piles of snow, which meant that the blond haired girl was Elsa since I had black hair. And the other girl must have been her sister, Anna. Suddenly, Elsa slipped and her magic hit Anna in the head. Her parents came bursting through the door.

"Elsa what have you done?" the king accused.

"She's ice cold," the queen murmured. She looked to Elsa. "You're a monster."

"This isn't a memory!" Pitch exclaimed. "It's a nightmare!"

I could feel Elsa's thoughts, even in the nightmare.

 ** _What? No I'm not!_**

"I-I'm not a monster," Elsa whimpered, the fear completely visible in her voice.

"You are!" her father roared. "You are a monster! How could you do this to your sister?!"

"It-it was an accident!" Elsa protested as she reached for her sister. "I'm sorry, Anna!"

The queen yanked Anna away from her sister's clutches. "Keep your hands away from my daughter!" she shrieked.

"But I'm your daughter too!" Tears started making their way down Elsa's face.

"I have no other daughter," the king replied coldly. "Who wants a monster for a child?"

Then the screen went black, which must have meant that Elsa had woken up for she was screaming and sobbing inside my head.


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday

**I'm baaaaack! I would love it if you guys reviewed! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Birthday

Elsa's POV

I woke up with a start, and shuddered. This was the third night in a row that I'd had a nightmare; at least this time I had been able to wake up without screaming. Suddenly, I remembered; today was Anna's birthday! Before I got anything ready though, I needed to do something.

I nudged Jack, who was still sleeping beside me. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Okay. Call if you need help."

"I will."

I changed my nightgown into a sweater and pants that were replicas of Jack's, only the sweater was purple, and the pants were black. I kept my ice heels on and changed their colour to purple, fading to black at the toes, to match my outfit.

"Nice," Jack commented, before slipping back into sleep.

I flew out the window and toward the north mountain, landing on the top peak when I reached it. I took a deep breath and screamed into the sky.

"Pitch! I know you can hear me! Stay out of my life! Stay out of my dreams! Stay out of Jack's dreams! I! Am! Not! A! Monster! My days of believing that are over! I will never, let me repeat that, **_never_** , do anything for or with you! Leave the ones I love alone!"

 _Okay, Elsa._ I told myself. _Deep breaths. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._

"Why were you shouting?" asked a voice from behind me.

I whirled around to see a young girl with long black braids and big brown eyes; I guessed she was about fourteen years old.

"Who are you?" I inquired.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged. "It's not every day you turn around and there is a girl you don't know behind you."

"My name is Heidi."

My eyes widened with surprise. "You-your name is Heidi?"

"Yes, why?"

"I know your mother."

Heidi's hands clenched into fists and her face turned angry. "I don't have a mother," she replied coldly. "The only one I had abandoned me."

"Did Pitch tell you that?"

"Yes, why? How do you know him?"

"I've seen him a few times."

Heidi looked at me thoughtfully. "You look like someone I know," she murmured.

"Is that person Isla?" I questioned.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"She is my other self. My name is Elsa. I'm your aunt." Heidi staggered back in surprise, and I continued. "And I know for a fact that your mother didn't abandon you."

"She-she didn't? But-but Pitch told me…" Heidi trailed off.

"Don't listen to Pitch," I answered. "Almost nothing he says is true. Trust me."

Heidi's POV

I nodded. What Elsa was saying must be true, but how? Pitch had been saying that I was abandoned by my family for years, and I had believed it was because of my powers. I needed to ask Pitch himself.

"I have to go," I told Elsa.

"Be careful," she warned. "If you're afraid, Pitch can do anything he pleases."

I nodded and made my way back down the stone staircase I had made for myself; and back into Pitch's headquarters. I walked down the hall and turned a corner to run directly into Pitch.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. "Isla and Jake went to look for you."

"I went to get some fresh air. And I met someone."

"Who?"

"Elsa."

Anger and perhaps a little pinch of fear flashed in his eyes.

"She told me that she was my aunt and that my mother would never abandon me. How did I get here then?" I challenged.

Pitch shook his head. "Fine. I'll tell you. Isla brought you here when you were four years old."

"Who is my mother?" I demanded.

Pitch looked me in the eyes. "Queen Anna of Arendelle."

As soon as he said the name, memories came flooding back. Me playing with Luke and Olaf. Aunt Elsa telling Luke and Olaf to leave the room. My mother bursting through the door and Isla taking me here.

"Now that you know that, your training continues in earnest." Pitch grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to the training room.

I shook him off. "No. I will never train for or with you again. I'm going home."

"I thought you might say that," he advanced toward me and the world went black.

Elsa's POV

Anna's party was small; just Kristoff, Jack, Anna, and myself. I hadn't told Anna that I had seen Heidi; I didn't want her to go off on another dangerous rescue mission. I looked to my sister; she still had the same sad frown on her face.

"Too bad this birthday isn't as exciting as your nineteenth." I just wanted her to smile again.

A grin tugged at her lips. "That was an interesting birthday. At least you don't have a cold now."

That got everyone laughing, remembering the party that almost went catastrophic.

"Okay, Anna," I said once I caught my breath. "Time for your presents." Anna's eyes brightened and I smiled. Although Anna was an adult and a queen, she was still a little kid inside.

I handed her a small box, and she opened it to find a charm bracelet made of ice. Anna squealed as she picked it up and studied it; there were already three charms on it. One was a heart, which symbolised my love for her; the second was a snowflake, which symbolised me, and the third was a broken crown.

Anna's brow crinkled in confusion. "Why is the crown broken?" she asked.

"It's not," I replied, and held up my own charm bracelet. On it was the other side of Anna's crown. "See? We are both queens. And although I don't have a kingdom, this crown will connect us. Look." I reached over and connected our crown halves; they fit perfectly. "And our bracelets will never melt, courtesy of my powers."

Anna hugged me. "I love it. Thank you." She turned to Kristoff.

"Um, I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but, here." He handed her a strangely wrapped package. Anna unwrapped it to reveal a small sleigh made of my magical ice. "It's to remind you that no adventure's too small to drag me along on. I'd do that again for you in a second. Oh, and it goes on your bracelet." Anna leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek; Kristoff blushed.

"Okay, my turn before you two get all lovey-dovey," Jack jumped in. He reached into his pocket and produced a silver wrapped present. Anna took off the wrapping paper and lifter off the top to the box. She gasped. Inside was an intricately carved A on a silver chain. The A had small rubies engraved into it; rubies were Anna's birthstone since she was born in July.

"I love it! Thanks, Jack," Anna exclaimed as she placed the necklace around her neck.

"You're welcome," Jack replied. "I made it myself."

I turned to him. "How?"

Jack turned to me. "I used to be a blacksmith apprentice when I was still a human. North helped me with some of it, but otherwise I did all of it."

"Well, it's very nice," Anna commented.

Jack beamed. "Thanks."

Suddenly, Isla appeared.

"Isla! What now?" I was really getting annoyed with my other self.

"I only wanted to give Anna my present," she stepped to the side to reveal Heidi.

"Heidi? Is that really you?" Anna asked, a hand to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mother!" Heidi ran to Anna, who embraced her for all she was worth and Kristoff soon joined in.

I looked to Isla, who had a genuine smile on her face for the first time. "Why?" I asked her. "Why did you bring Heidi back?"

Isla gave me a sad smile. "After seeing the nightmare of you and your sister, yes I saw that, I could hardly stand keeping Heidi away from her family. So when I heard you remember it was Anna's birthday, I made up my mind to do something good for once. But don't see this as an all-time thing."

I grinned. "I won't. But again, why? Pitch isn't going to be very happy."

Isla shrugged. "I guess since good guys always have a little bad in them, then bad guys must have a little good in them."

She disappeared after that, and Jack and I went to our room to let the newly reunited family get reacquainted again.


	4. Chapter 4 Drawn Out

**I'm back! And I'm not dead! Yay! I am so sorry for not uploading sooner, but this week has been chaotic. No joke. Anyway, happy 150 years for Canada, for whoever lives here anyway! Yay! Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry it's a short one.**

Chapter 4 Drawn Out

Luke's POV

"Heidi's back?" I couldn't believe it.

My mother nodded. "She's with your aunt and uncle in the dining room now."

I immediately ran out the door, and toward the dining room, halting at the entrance. Heidi was there, standing in front of Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff.

"Heidi!" I cried.

Heidi turned and her face lit up when she saw me. "Luke!" She raced to me and I met her in the middle, embracing her I'd never let go.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I tried to swallow back my tears, but one somehow made its way down my cheek. "I missed you so much."

I could feel wetness on my shoulder, and knew that Heidi was crying too. "Me too."

I pulled away first and smiled. "It's good to have my best friend back."

Heidi smiled back. "It's good to be back," she replied.

Isla's POV

"Let me run this by you to make sure I've got it all straight," I said; Pitch nodded. "I'm supposed to lure Elsa out of Arendelle, and you will persuade her to join you. How are you going to do that? You know she already said no."

Pitch just smirked. "I have my ways. Go get her."

I nodded and walked into a shadow, stepping out of it to find myself on the balcony just outside of Elsa's bedroom. Elsa's mouth dropped open and a look of surprise showed on her face, which was quickly changed to a look of anger. She nudged Jack and I gave her a smirk and a little wave. By the time Jack turned around, I had taken to the air, and was waiting for her to take the bait.

Elsa's POV

I nudged Jack, and Isla gave me a smirk and a wave was gone by the time Jack turned around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Isla was at the window," I stood up. "I'm going after her."

"You sound like Anna. Isla's probably out there on purpose. It's probably a trap. You're not going out there alone, are you?"

"No," I replied, tossing him a mischievous smile. "You're coming with me."

Jack's eyes twinkled. "You know how much I love danger."

We quickly went out onto the balcony and took to the air. We spotted Isla immediately, who had positioned herself where we would easily see her. Trap? Definitely. But I didn't care.

I darted after her, with Jack at my heels. Isla soon landed on the fjord, the water turning to ice at her feet, but not enough to freeze the whole fjord again. Jack and I landed in front of her, the water also freezing at our feet.

I crossed my arms. "Well, Isla? What now?"

She looked to me in disgust. "Do you always have to greet me like that? Could we _please_ have some original thinking?" Suddenly she grinned.

"Elsa! Watch out!" Jack exclaimed.

But it was too late. Pain like I had never felt before spread through me, and I sank to my knees. I heard Pitch chuckle behind me and I knew he had something to do with the pain I was in. But I didn't have enough strength to figure out he did and succumbed to the wave of blackness coming to meet me.


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown

**I'm back everyone! And for an apology for not uploading as much as I wanted recently, you guys get another short chapter. I'm sorry, but that's just how it goes sometimes. Love you all!**

Chapter 5 Unknown

I blinked my eyes open. Where was I? Who was I? I was lying on a canopy bed and I sat up to get a better view of the room I was in. It was a fairly small room with only two pieces of furniture in it; the bed I was sitting on, and a mirror in the far corner. Almost everything in the room was purple; purple sheets, purple walls, purple mirror. The only things that weren't purple were the bed frame and the door, which were both black.

I walked to the mirror to see what I looked like. I was wearing a long-sleeved dark purple dress that reached my matching purple heels. The skirt was slit up the side, and a train tumbled down from my shoulders. I had paleish skin and deep violet eyes. My black hair was pinned back in a long French braid that was slung over my left shoulder.

There came a knock at my door and a man peeked his head in. His hair, skin, and dress-like clothing were all black, his eyes though, were a golden-yellow.

"You're awake. Good," he smiled and stepped into the room. He gave a small bow. "Hello. My name is Pitch Black."

"Where am I? Why have you brought me here? Who am I?" I demanded.

 _Elsa._ A little voice inside me whispered. _Your name is Elsa._

Pitch held up one finger. "You are in my home." He held up the second finger. "I brought you here to protect you." Lastly, he held up his third finger. "Your name is Lesa."

 _No, it's not!_ Raged the voice in my head. _It's Elsa!_

"Lesa," I murmured, more to the voice in my head than myself. Then I lifted my head and spoke with authority and confidence. "I am Lesa."

Jack's POV (from on the fjord)

I heard someone walking behind me and turned to see Pitch aiming an arrow at Elsa's back; the same kind of arrow he shot at Sandy.

"Elsa! Look out!" I tried to warn her; but it was too late.

Pitch released the arrow, and it hit Elsa in her back; she cried out in pain, and fell to her knees. Blackness spread from her back over the rest of her body. Her dress turned to purple and her hair changed to black. Pitch and Isla shared a sinister grin and looked to me.

"What have you done to Elsa?" I demanded.

Pitch just shrugged. "I simply forced her to join me." He and Isla walked over to Elsa and put one hand on her. All three disappeared, leaving me standing on the fjord, staring at the place they once were.

Lesa's POV

After Pitch left, I decided that I should probably get to know where I was if I was going to stay here for a while. As I walked around, I found that Pitch's home was more a maze of hallways with doors in the walls now and then.

After walking around for what seemed like hours, I saw a young girl walking toward me. She was wearing a fiery-orange dress that was almost the same style as mine. As she drew closer, I saw that she had red-brown hair that hung loosely about her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. I guessed she was about fourteen years old.

"Isla! There you are!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking for you!"

I assumed she was talking to someone behind me, so I continued walking.

"Hello? Earth to Isla!" the girl waved a hand in front of my face. "Where's Heidi?"

I let my confusion show on my face. "Who?" I stopped walking.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Now where is she?"

"I honestly have no idea who you're talking about," I replied.

"Are you going to get in trouble if you tell me?" the girl asked. "You can trust me, Isla. Where is Heidi?"

"Who is this Isla you keep talking about? You probably have me mixed up with someone else."

The girl now looked confused. "You're not Isla? You look just like her. Except, I guess, your eyes; Isla has blue eyes, not violet." The girl put on a friendly smile. "Sorry about that. I'm Raya."

I smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Raya. I'm Lesa. Who are those two people you kept talking about?" I began walking again, and Raya fell into step beside me.

"Isla and Heidi? Well, Isla is another young woman here who looks exactly like you, so I made the mistake and thought you were her. But Heidi is a girl my age with black hair and brown eyes. Have you seen her? I haven't seen her all day."

I shook my head. "Sorry, I haven't." Raya's face fell. "But I promise to keep my eyes open," I promised.

Suddenly a young man came flying down the corridor. He was wearing a sweater and pants which were both black, and he held a tall, coal black staff in his right hand that curved strangely at the top. His skin was paleish, like mine, with dark blue eyes, and a mop of wild black hair atop his head.

He halted mid-air in front of Raya. "Hey, Raya," he greeted her. "Have you seen Isla recently?" At least he knew I wasn't Isla.

Raya shook her head. "Sorry, no. But I'll let you know when I do, Jake."

"Thanks," Jake turned his attention to me. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Lesa," I answered.

Jake's eyes flashed with knowing. "Ah, yes. The one Pitch and Isla brought back. Are you showing her around?" his question was directed at Raya, and the girl nodded. "Well, have fun." With that parting comment, he continued his flight down the hallway.

All of a sudden a picture of a young man popped into my head. He looked almost exactly like Jake, except he had silvery-white hair, and his sweater was blue and his pants were brown. He was smiling with his icy blue eyes as well as his lips.

 _Jack._ The little voice in my head murmured. I smiled, then grimaced and pressed my fingers to my temples as my head started to throb.

Raya looked at me in concern. "Is something wrong?"

I managed a small smile. "Just a headache. I'll be fine. Let's keep going."

 _Jack._ The voice in my head continued. _Where's Jack? I need him. I miss him. Where is he? Jack!_

Then I must have passed out, because everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6 Believed In

**Me again, as usual. Special thanks to Guest for being the very first reviewer of Frosted Ice! Yay! And for that, you guys get another chapter, so all of you should thank Guest right now. Enjoy, and don't forget to review. Oh, I should let you all know that this book has only fourteen chapters in it. I'm currently working on the fourth book of the series that happens roughly at the end of Frosted Ice, and I know that's like the third time I've said that, but I guess I wanted to remind you guys. Points to whoever reads to the end of this Author's Note! Am I the only one who ever reads the entire thing? Let me know if you read the entire thing, and you'll have a chapter in your honor. Yay for you! Anyway(which apparently is my favorite word these days), enjoy!**

Chapter 6 Believed In

Jack's POV

 _"_ _Jack!"_

 _Elsa?_

I stopped mid-flight. This was the first hint that Elsa was still able to contact me. I spun in the air and sped back to Arendelle to get the snow globe North gave me.

 _Hang on, Snowflake. I'm coming._

Lesa's POV

 _"_ _Hang on, Snowflake. I'm coming."_ A male voice sounded in my mind.

 _Who was that?_

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was lying on my bed; the pain in my head had lessened to a dull ache. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and I sat up to see the young man from the picture in my head.

 _Jack._ Murmured the voice in my head. _He's here. Jack! Jack, it's me! I'm in here!_

The young man, which must have been Jack, gave me a questioning glance. "Elsa? Is that you? What did Pitch do to you?"

I squared my shoulders. "My name isn't Elsa; it's Lesa."

Jack ignored me. "Elsa, I know you're in there. I can hear the thoughts you're sending me."

 _Yes!_ The voice cried, which I understood to be the Elsa Jack was talking about. _I'm here! Don't listen to what Lesa says! Pitch didn't successfully change me! Lesa may be on the outside, but I'm still here. Do something! Remind Lesa who she really is!"_

I lifted my fingers to my head as my headache worsened.

"Elsa," Jack spoke softly. "I know a part of you is still in there. I can hear you. Tell me, what happened before Pitch brought you here?"

"I don't know," I admitted. Wait, what was I saying? I am Lesa, not Elsa!

Jack reached out and took my hand in his. Something in me cracked at his touch. It filled me with longing; longing to be with him for every second of my life.

"Elsa," Jack's face was closer now. "Come back to me." Then he kissed me, long and hard.

As he did, all the fog that had clouded my mind cleared away. I knew who I was, what I had gone through. I felt myself change, like a wave of water splashing over me. I felt all that had been Lesa wash out, with Elsa shining bright underneath.

I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck and kissed him back. We broke apart for air and I waved a hand at the door, sealing it shut with ice. Then we started again, and I wanted to be close to him like this forever. Finally, Jack leaned away and pulled a snow globe out of his pocket.

"We really should be getting back," he said.

Suddenly, there came a pounding at the door.

"I vote for a yes," I responded as I threw him a grin.

Jack grinned back and whispered into the globe; I had a feeling we weren't going back to Arendelle yet. He threw the globe on the ground and we walked through the portal. We exited in Paris, modern day.

I gasped, and Jack grinned again. "You always said you wanted to see Paris, so here we are."

I hugged him. "Thanks!"

Together we walked along a bridge that was covered in locks. The locks were there because young couples usually brought a lock and key and locked the lock on the bridge. They then threw their key into the river to symbolize their love would be everlasting.

As we walked together, we ran into a golden haired teenage girl whose blue eyes widened as she saw us.

"La reine des neiges!" she exclaimed in thickly accented French. "Et Jack Frost!"

"What did she say?" Jack asked me.

The girl smiled. "I said, 'The Snow Queen, and Jack Frost!"

"You can see us?" I couldn't believe it. Except for Jamie and his friends, no one had been able to see me.

The girl giggled. "Of course I can see you! Just like I would see Father Christmas, and the Tooth Fairy, and all the others if I met them on a bridge. My name is Rosalee."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rosalee. I'm Elsa, better known as the Snow Queen, or as you put it 'la reine des neiges.'"

Jack gave a small bow. "And I am Jack Frost, but please call me Jack."

"You look different than your pictures," Rosalee remarked.

Jack shrugged. "Unless people believe in us, they can't see us, so they draw us how they think we look like."

I gave Rosalee a questioning look. "If we don't look like people think we look like, how did you know who we were?"

Rosalee grinned. "Easy; for two reasons. First, no one payed any attention to you, and second, you have a cold air about you and frost was coming from your feet as you walked."

"Good reasons," Jack replied. "Now would you mind giving my queen a tour of your famous city? She's always wanted to come here."

"Of course! As long as I'm home by dinner time. Maman doesn't like it when I'm late." Her eyes suddenly sparked with an idea. "I'll take you to my teacher first; he believes in anything from stories."

She called a taxi, and after Jack and I assured her that we would follow her taxi by flight, she got in and rode to a school uptown. Rosalee got out of the taxi, paid the driver, and led us through the school to her classroom.

"Professeur Ratcliffe?" she asked as she knocked on the door.

"Oui?" came a deep male voice.

"May I come in?"

"Of course!" Professor Ratcliffe exclaimed, and when Rosalee poked her head in, he asked; "Ah, Rosalee, what may I do for you?"

Rosalee advanced into the room and announced proudly; "Je prèsente a vous, la reine des neiges et Jack Frost!"

Jack and I took that as our cue to walk into the room. As we did, Professor Ratcliffe's mouth dropped open.

"C'est impossible!" he whispered. He was an older man with short salt-and-pepper hair and goatee. He had glasses over his wide gray eyes.

Rosalee shook her head. "No, it is not impossible, or you could not see them."

"But how do I know they are not just in costume?" the professor challenged.

I made a tiny ice figurine of the Eiffel Tower. "Can someone in a costume do that?" I replied.

Professor Ratcliffe walked over to us. "Enchantè," he said. "Delighted to meet you. May I keep the figurine?"

"Of course!" I handed him the small Eiffel Tower. "But why?"

"To remind me never to doubt anyone for who they say they are." Professor Ratcliffe smirked. "And whenever someone asks where I got it, I can answer honestly."

I gave a small laugh. "They might laugh at you, or think you were crazy!"

The professor shrugged. "At least I wouldn't be lying."

"Good point," Jack said. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "We should be going if you need to get home before dinner," he reminded Rosalee.

The girl nodded. "I will see you tomorrow, mon professeur."

Together, all three of us toured Paris, and Jack and I even flew up to the top of the Eiffel Tower; the view was beautiful. When the sun started to set, we said goodbye to Rosalee, wondering if it was the only time we would see each other. Little did we know how wrong we were.


	7. Chapter 7 Power

**Heeeeeeeeey everyone! Thank you for joining me again today! I hope you enjoy and as always, don't forget to review!**

Chapter 7 Power

North's POV

I was looking in the big book of what the children wanted for Christmas; just to keep me up to date. I was in the American section, when Jamie's wish jumped out at me. I read it several times just to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. Snow. Jamie wanted snow on his birthday. I grinned. Jamie's birthday was in August, which meant he wanted Jack to come and Elsa would probably tag along.

I pulled a snow globe from inside my coat and closed the book, setting it back down on my desk. I would tell Jack about Jamie's wish right now. Moonlight filtered through the hole in the roof and I stopped, waiting to see what the man in the moon wanted.

Heidi's POV

As I caught up with Luke, a thought jolted itself into my brain. Raya! We had forgotten Raya!

Luke looked at me in concern. "Heidi, are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" I replied.

"You've gone pale. Is something wrong?"

"While I was with Pitch, I made a friend. My friend is still there, and she must be worried about me."

"Why don't we go get her?" Luke asked, his pale blue eyes glittering with the idea of danger.

I put my hands on my hips. "You're just like your father; rushing into danger without a plan. How do we get there?"

"And you're just like your mother; so stubborn! And I do have a plan. Follow me!"

Luke led me to his parents' room and walked right in as if he owned the place. As I stepped into the room, a blast of cold air took me by surprise.

I shivered. "It's cold in here!"

"Is it? I guess I didn't realise. Sorry about that. Mother and Father and I aren't bothered by the cold." He seemed to be looking for something. Then his face brightened, and he picked up a large sphere that looked like it was made of glass. "Here it is!"

I walked closer to get a better look at it. "What is it?"

"A magical snow globe! It can take you anywhere you want, and to whoever you want. All you have to do is whisper into it the name of who or what you want to go to. Here," Luke handed it to me. "Say your friend's name into it, then throw it on the ground."

I lifted the snow globe closer to my face. "Raya," I whispered into it.

A picture of Raya flashed briefly in the center, before swirling away to show bright yellow light. Remembering Luke's instructions, I threw the sphere on the ground and it changed into a vortex spiraling in a hundred different colours.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we step into it and hope we go to your friend," Luke answered. He reached for my hand, and I took it, and we walked into the vortex.

It was swirling so much it made me dizzy, and I closed my eyes.

"Heidi!"

Raya? My eyes flew open. There, in front of me, stood Raya. She was wearing her favourite 'flaming' dress, with her hair falling loosely about her shoulders.

Luke gave her a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Luke. I take it you know Heidi?"

Raya smiled back. "I sure do! I'm Raya." She extended her hand and Luke reached to shake it.

"Don't touch her!" I cried, but it was too late. Luke and Raya clasped hands, then drew back at once, steam rising from their hands.

"Ouch!" they exclaimed, staggering a bit.

"What was that? It was so hot!" Luke put a hand to his head. "I don't feel so well."

I was starting to panic. I had to get Luke and Raya back to Arendelle as fast as I could.

"Arendelle castle," I told the globe, then threw it on the ground.

As soon as the portal appeared, I dragged Luke and Raya into it. We exited in my mother's room. That was a relief. At least we didn't come out of the portal in Aunt Elsa's room; Raya was shivering enough as it was. Just as I was panicking about which of the shivering pair I should take care of first, Mother stepped into the room.

"Heidi!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing in here? What is wrong with Luke, and who is this girl?"

Okay, short story time. "Her name is Raya, and she needs to get warmer. Can you help me by warming her up?"

"Of course," Mother agreed. She picked up Raya and placed her on my mother's bed.

I walked slowly out of the room and down the hall to Aunt Elsa's bedroom, with Luke leaning on my shoulder. I opened the door to find Aunt Elsa on the other side, worry creasing her brow when she saw Luke.

"Elsa, why are you standing there like that?" Uncle Jack asked. "Is something – Luke!"

Jack's POV

I rushed forward and reached out for my son, drawing back with a start. He was _warm_! He had always been cold before!

 _"_ _What is it?"_ Elsa asked with her thoughts.

 _He's warm!_ I replied.

Elsa drew Luke close to her, as if trying to cool him down. "What is wrong with him?" she demanded of Heidi.

The poor girl looked as scared as Elsa and I were. "He touched a girl who has heat powers!" she sounded as if she were going to cry. "Isla has been around her and gotten weak, but always recovered. Raya has gotten cold before, but has always come around. But," she gulped hard. "But I don't know about Luke."

"So warm," Luke murmured.

Elsa and I exchanged a fearful glance. I cleared my throat. "Thank you, Heidi. We will let you know when Luke gets better."

Heidi nodded uncertainly, then disappeared down the hallway, heading toward Anna's bedroom. Elsa shut the door and turned to me, still holding Luke close to her.

"Do you have any idea of what we could do?" she asked.

I was about to shake my head when an idea popped itself inside my head. "The North Pole," I suggested. "We could take him there. It's one of the coldest places on Earth; and we can see if we need to get updated by North."

Elsa nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

"So warm," Luke murmured again.

"I know, Luke," Elsa answered softly. "We're going to get you cold again."

I opened the portal in the bookcase, and Elsa and I helped Luke through it, and almost into North.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Elsa cut him off. "Give us five minutes." A very surprised and open mouthed North nodded, and Elsa and I flew Luke outside.

"What now?" I asked. I hadn't really thought this through.

"Now we do my idea," Elsa answered, and guided us to a frozen lake. We landed on it, and Elsa separated the ice until the water was revealed underneath. She took hold of Luke, and dunked him in the water!

"What are you doing?" I loved Elsa, but sometimes she got some crazy ideas.

"Getting him cold again," Elsa replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Luke's eyes suddenly flew open. "I'm cold!" he exclaimed, and Elsa dragged him back onto dry land. "I'm cold again! I hate being warm! So uncomfortable!"

Elsa and I laughed. Luke never ceased to put humor in any situation.

Elsa's POV

"We should get back to the workshop," I advised. "North looked like he wanted to talk to us."

Jack nodded and turned to Luke. "You coming?" Luke nodded and followed us back to the workshop.

"Jack, Elsa, I was hoping you'd come today. The man in the moon wanted to speak with you." North said.

"How did you know that?" I was curious.

"He showed your silhouettes. I wonder what –" he broke off as moonlight filtered through the hole in the roof.

At first, nothing happened. Then the man in the moon showed a silhouette of Pitch, and then four gems shaped like crystals. North blanched as the moonlight faded away.

"North?" Jack asked. "What's wrong?"

North shook his head. "Follow me. I need to show you something."

He led us to a wall behind his desk. On the wall was a painting of a man holding what looked like a scroll with a seal on it. North reached up and pushed on the scroll. As Jack, Luke, and I watched in amazement, the scroll sunk inwards and revealed a small boxlike compartment. North reached in and took a scroll from the compartment, handing it to me; the scroll had my father's seal on it.

"This is for you," North explained, and as I gave him a questioning glance, he said; "It explains all this in the letter."

I broke the seal and started reading the letter.

To Elsa, my very special daughter.

I had hoped you would never need to read this letter, but it seems I was wrong. If you are reading this letter, it means I have gone, and I'm very sorry about that. I sure hope you have settled down with a good king, and have started a family. North made me write this letter to you so he wouldn't have to explain anything.

When you were born, the man in the moon told us he had discovered four very powerful gems. A blue ice gem, a red fire gem, a green earth gem, and a white air gem. Whoever had all of these gems together at the same time would be the most powerful in the world. The man in the moon knew there would be four very powerful people who would hopefully use the gems' power for good. He made the gems into pendants for the powerful people to wear. They had to have either ice, fire, earth, or air powers to have the pendant to go with it.

The man in the moon himself brought you the ice pendant, saying you were the most powerful person with ice powers he had ever seen, and you were just a few days old! You wore the pendant all the time, and never took it off. But when you struck Anna, I feared it might make you too powerful, so I took it off your neck when you were sleeping. I apologise for that.

It seems that you need the pendant again if you're reading this letter. Whatever you do, don't give them to Pitch. Pitch himself can't use them, but you can use them for him. Take care, my wonderfully unique daughter. Find the other three who will use the pendants. Defeat Pitch.

Your loving father,

King of Arendelle

I realised that I was crying and I wiped my eyes, looking at the last line of the letter.

Oh, and your pendant is where you felt safe and isolated at the same time.

I thought for a minute. Now where would that be? Suddenly, the answer popped inside my head. Of course!

"Come on Jack, Luke," I summoned. "We have to get back to Arendelle!"


	8. Chapter 8 Together

**Sorry everyone! I had some personal family complications that hindered me from uploading a chapter, but here is the next one, finally! I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 8 Together

Elsa's POV

While Luke went to look for Heidi, Jack and I walked to my old bedroom.

"Why are we going there?" Jack asked once I told him where we were going. "And why aren't we flying?"

I continued walking. "I'll tell you later, and I'd rather walk."

I stopped at the door I'd never really seen from the outside. I took a deep breath and entered. It was just as I had left it, only the snow and frost had vanished. Remembering my father's words, I went straight to the window. I remembered looking out of it and wishing I could be out in the sunshine, but I couldn't because I had to keep Anna, and everyone else, safe.

I searched the sill for anything remotely resembling a drawer, but to no avail. Just as I was about to give up, a flash of light caught my eye, leading me back to the center of the window sill. It was a tiny blue jewel that had caught the light.

I reached out and touched the jewel. It sunk in, and opened a trapdoor by my feet. I walked down the spiraling staircase, with Jack hovering behind me, to a dark, underground room. The only light came from torches hanging on the walls now and then.

I walked forward until I was in the center of the room, where a small table-like pillar stood. As I stepped up to the pillar, more pillars rose up out of the ground around me. I looked closer to see that each pillar had a pendant on it, each their own colour. Yellow, purple, orange, and even a dazzling icy blue.

On the pillar in front of me, there sat another scroll, and this one, too, bore my father's seal. I broke the seal and read the scroll's contents.

Elsa, you'll have to forgive me once again. I feared that anyone could find your pendant, so I set up a trap that only you would figure out. If you got the first letter, then I know you will choose the right one. But if you did not, I wish you luck. Pick the right pendant; save the world. Remember that I love you.

Your father,

King of Arendelle

I thought for a minute. Which colour did my father say the ice one was? I circled the pillars until I reached the bright blue one. Yes, this was my pendant. I picked it up and placed it around my neck.

As if by magic, my dress changed to that of my ice dress. I grinned. Ice pendant, ice dress. Coincidence? Probably not. I clutched the pendant in my right hand, sensing its cool touch sooth me.

"Thank you, Father," I whispered.

I could almost hear his reply. "Be safe."

Heidi's POV

I fiddled with my necklace while I waited to hear about Raya. Luke had found me, and while I was relieved to see that he was alright, I was worried about Raya. She had never directly touched someone with ice powers before.

Then I remembered mine and Raya's telepathic link. I mentally slapped myself. Why hadn't I thought of it before?

 _Raya? You there?_

 _"Hey, Heidi. Yeah, I'm here."_

 _That's a relief. How are you feeling?_

 _"Better with every passing minute. I want to take a walk. You wanna come with me? I don't know my way around this place."_

I kept my laugh inside. _Of course. Is it okay if Luke comes too?_ At her hesitation, I added; _It's okay as long as he doesn't touch or get too close to you._

Raya sighed. _"Okay, I'm coming out."_

About a minute later, Raya walked out of my mother's room, stopping in front of me and Luke.

I was about to greet her, when a familiar voice sounded in my head. **_"Hello? Who was talking through thoughts just a minute ago? Who are you?"_**

Raya gave me a look that told me she had heard it too, but she didn't seem to recognise it like I did.

 _Aunt Elsa?_

 ** _"Heidi?"_**

 _"You know whoever is doing this?"_ Raya thought.

 ** _"Heidi, who is that? How is this possible?"_**

 _It's Raya, the girl I told you about who has heat powers. I don't know to answer your second question._

Raya looked at me with a question in her gaze. _"You told her about me?"_

 _I had to explain why Luke was dying._

Raya was so surprised about the news, she didn't even remember to think it. "Luke was dying?!"

I nodded. "Just like you were."

"Raya was dying?!" Luke's voice held the same anxiety as Raya's. I barely held back a smirk.

"All because of me," the both said in unison, then flushed in embarrassment.

 ** _"Heidi? Are you still there? I want to meet Raya for myself. Can we meet in the ballroom?"_**

 _Sure._ I agreed.

The first thing I noticed upon entering the ballroom with Raya and Luke, was that Aunt Elsa also had a pendant like mine and Raya's around her neck.

Raya's eyes brightened with recognition. "Lesa? Wait, no. Lesa has black hair and violet eyes."

Aunt Elsa looked uncomfortable. "I was Lesa, but she is long gone now. Lesa was the name Pitch gave to a girl he had changed. I am Elsa, Heidi's aunt."

Elsa's POV

Suddenly, my eyes caught on Heidi's necklace. It was like mine, only green. Heidi had the earth pendant! I looked to Raya, who I recognised from my time as Lesa. She had the fire pendant around her neck! Now all we had to do was find the person who would bear the air pendant.

"Mother, why are you staring at them?" Luke asked.

I blinked and tore my gaze from Raya. "I see you both have pendants," I commented, trying to remain calm. "Where did you get them?"

"Pitch gave them to us," Raya answered, looking slightly suspicious. "Why?"

 _That explains it._ I thought.

"That explains what?" Heidi asked.

My eyebrows shot up. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hear my thoughts."

Heidi simply shrugged. "I can hear the thoughts of anyone close to me. Except Pitch," she added. "I haven't been able to hear his thoughts."

"I was only meaning that our pendants are special," I said, referring to her earlier question. "The man in the moon discovered them and said they would be for the people who had the powers. I have the ice gem, Heidi has the earth gem, and Raya has the fire gem. Not only does it symbolise our powers, but it makes our powers stronger." Suddenly, I had an idea. "Raya, take off your pendant."

Raya gave me a questioning look, but obliged. I reached out with my thoughts, trying to see if she would hear me. _Raya? Raya, can you hear me?_ I looked to the red-haired girl. "Did you hear that?"

"If you mean your thoughts, no, I didn't," she responded.

"Now it's your turn," Heidi told me.

I removed my pendant and Raya put hers back on. As I lifted the chain off my neck, I felt less strong; as if the pendant had sucked energy from me.

 _Well._ I reasoned. _It does make us stronger when we put them on; why wouldn't it remove the strength when we take them off?_

Heidi and Raya were looking at me expectantly and I blinked to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

Raya and Heidi exchanged amused glances.

"We'll just take that as a no," Raya chirped. We all laughed.

I was right. The pendants were telepathically connected.


	9. Chapter 9 Experimenting

**Hello everyone! I apologize for not uploading sooner, but my week has been crazy busy. I'm sorry to say that I'm going on vacation next week and won't be able to upload a chapter at all then. I'll put up one as soon as I get back, promise. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 9 Experimenting

Elsa's POV

"Where are we going?" Heidi asked.

"My ice castle," I replied.

"Ice castle," Raya echoed. "Um, you know my weakness is cold, right?"

I turned mid-flight to look at the girls. They were standing on a piece of earth that Heidi was levitating. Heidi looked excited, while Raya looked nervous.

I smiled confidently at Raya. "I know. Which is why we are going to practice getting close to each other. We have to be prepared for whatever Pitch throws at us."

Raya still looked uncertain, but nodded, and I continued to lead the way to the North Mountain. Heidi's eyes grew flashed with recognition as we drew closer.

"This is where I found you! You were shouting," Heidi remarked, addressing me.

"You were shouting?" Raya repeated, amusement in her voice.

"At Pitch," Heidi added.

"At Pitch?"

I decided to remain quiet while I led the girls to a space of land above my ice castle. "Raya, is it possible for you to make a warm section of ground for yourself just in case you get too cold?"

"I can try." Raya stepped off Heidi's still levitating earth, the snow immediately melting at her touch. She walked over to an area about five yards away. Her palms facing the ground, she set the ground around her on fire. Turning back to me and Heidi, she said; "It's an unquenchable fire. Meaning it won't go out unless I want it to."

I flicked my hand and a small snowstorm started behind me, swirling around and around, but remaining in one place.

"Show off," Raya muttered, though her face showed that she was impressed. "So now what?"

"I thought we would get as close as we could to our opposite temperatures," I replied. "And eventually, I hope, you would be able to stand in my snowstorm, and me in your fire."

Raya nodded, her face full of determination. "I'll go first."

Raya's POV

Elsa nodded and flew over to Heidi, who was sitting on her still levitating piece of earth.

I turned to face the snowstorm. Taking a deep breath, I began to walk slowly toward it. As I neared it, the temperature began to drop, and I had to stop for a minute to gather my strength. Little by little, bit by bit, I grew closer to the storm. Every time I felt my strength weaken, I would halt until it returned, and then begin walking again

I finally reached the storm and stopped outside it. The wind ruffled my hair, and I resisted the urge to shiver. Sucking in a breath, I stepped into the storm.

I had one word for it; cold. Freezing wind whipped my hair around my face, and icy snowflakes stung my cheeks. My only thought was to warm up. I ignited myself, and to my surprise, felt the storm lessen and finally disperse.

I extinguished my flames and turned to look at Elsa, thinking she had stopped the storm. But one glance at her surprised expression told me that I had stopped the storm myself.

Elsa's POV

I grew more and more nervous as Raya reached the snowstorm. When she stepped in, I'm sure the whole world would have frosted over had I not been flying. At first, I saw nothing in the blizzard and was tempted to retrieve the girl myself. But then I saw flames shoot up from the center of the storm. The blizzard dispersed in about one minute, leaving a flaming Raya standing alone. She extinguished her flames and looked to me, the surprise as clear on her face as it was on mine.

I floated over to stand before her. "My turn." Raya nodded and walked over to stand beside Heidi.

I turned to the space where my original snowstorm was, and made a new one in precaution. The closer I drew to the pillar of fire, the hotter it grew. Standing in front of it, I doubted I would hold up. Taking a deep breath, I stepped in. The heat slapped me in the face, and flamed licked at my dress.

Panicking, I blasted ice everywhere, dousing the flames, and cooling the air. It took me a second to realise what I had done. I had put out Raya's unquenchable flames. I looked to Raya and Heidi, who both had an amazed look on their faces.

"Raya? Can you do your fire again?" someone behind me asked.

I turned and looked at the speaker in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Jack's POV

While Elsa, Raya, and Heidi went to practice their powers, I went to visit North. Walking through the portal, I saw North examining something in his hand.

"What's in your hand?" I asked, floating over to him.

North gave a start and lifted his head. "Jack! You scared me!"

"Sorry. What are you looking at?"

North held out his hand. In it was a white crystal pendant on a thin silver chain. "It's the air gem. Did Elsa tell you about her ice gem?"

I nodded. "We also found who the earth and fire gems belong to."

"You did?" North looked curious. "Who do they belong to?"

"A girl named Heidi has the earth gem, and another girl named Raya has the fire gem."

North's brow furrowed. "How old are they?"

"I think they are both fourteen years old," I replied.

North looked concerned. "They're both so young."

"True, but they were both held in Pitch's lair for a long period of time, and I believe they will fight against him. Elsa took them to practice their powers today. Speaking of today, how long have I been here?"

"A few minutes. You should probably get back before you're missed. Oh, Jack, before you leave, I need to tell you something." North's eyes twinkled.

"Okay," I answered, wondering what this was about.

"I was brushing up on what the children of the world want for Christmas when Jamie's wish caught my eye. He wants snow. For his birthday. And I happen to know two things about today. One, it's the middle of August. Two, it's Jamie's birthday and he asked for snow."

A slow grin started to spread itself across my face. "I'll tell Elsa, and we'll go to Jamie's house. Oh, and we'll also keep an eye out for the person who will wear the air pendant."

Luke's POV

"What are you doing here?" Mother asked.

"I followed you," I replied simply.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I wanted to know what you were doing." I looked to Raya. She looked different; more confident, but still beautiful.

"Why did you ask for me to start my flames again?" she inquired.

"I want to be able to be near you without collapsing," I answered.

Raya blushed, and began to walk over to where her flames had stood, but Mother stopped her.

"Wait. Luke, Raya is more powerful than you, and so am I. Going in Raya's fire was dangerous enough for me, and I've had plenty of experience. We also have pendants that increase our power. You don't have a pendant. The flames could kill you."

I thought for a minute before responding. "Mother, what is your center?"

"My what?"

"Your center. Father's is fun. What's yours?"

"Love," answered a voice above me. "Her center is love." I didn't have to look up to know it was my father. He flew over to my mother. "Why do you want to know her center?" he questioned me.

"Because mine is the same," I responded, and Raya blushed a darker shade of pink. "Risking everything because you love something," I glanced at Raya again. "Or someone." Raya's face looked like someone had painted it pink. I turned to face my mother again. "You know what I'm talking about."

Elsa's POV

I knew exactly what my son was talking about, but how could about, but how could he know? He must be talking about me trying to protect Anna by shutting myself in my room for thirteen years.

"How did you know about that?" I demanded.

Luke looked slightly guilty. "While you and Father read the letter your father wrote to you, I went to have a look around. As I was doing so, I bumped into a lady with wings and feathers all over herself. She introduced herself as the Tooth Fairy, and handed me a golden cylinder. She explained that it held your memories and told me to look at them. I did."

"How much did you see?"

"I saw you freeze Aunt Anna's head, I saw your coronation, I saw your death, and saw you becoming a guardian. But in the midst of it all, I saw you and Father growing closer with every passing day."

Luke's POV

I watched my mother closely. Her first expression was shock, then shame, and finally understanding. She shook her head, then sighed, and finally smiled. She must be talking to Father through her thoughts.

"Alright, Luke," she sighed again. "Raya, start your fire again."

Raya's face was still pink, but she nodded, and walked a few feet before setting the ground on fire. She then stepped back, allowing me to start forward. I reached the pillar and stepped in without hesitation. It was warm, but not as warm as I had expected. I looked at the flames; pictures flickered in them.

Raya showing off her powers to her very surprised family. Raya walking the streets of a now burnt down village. Raya exploding at Heidi for mentioning the village. And lastly, Raya meeting me, our hands reaching out to shake each other, our lips smiling.

I don't know how long I was in the flames, but I could hear my mother calling my name with panic in her voice, so it must have been long. Palms facing down, I reluctantly put out the fire. Shocked faces met my appearance.

"What?" I asked.

"You're red," Heidi answered.

I looked down, surprised. Sure enough, I still had the same clothes on, the sweater and pants that were replicas of my fathers', but they were different. Instead of a blue sweater and brown pants, I had a red sweater and even darker red pants.

Looking behind me, I noticed that the ice I had used to put out the fire was also red. How had I changed, when Mother hadn't? Did I have red ice all the time?

To find out, I reached out with my left hand and summoned my power. To my surprise, red flames danced in my hand. Extinguishing them, I summoned power to my right hand. Red snowflakes sparkled there.

Raya's POV

My fire changed him. I had made Luke different. Guilt spread through me.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Sorry?" Luke repeated.

"I changed you."

Luke flew over and put his hand on mine. "I'm glad you did. I'd rather be like this than not be able to go near you."

I felt my face grow hot and I glanced at Luke's hand, which was still on mine.

"He loves you," the unmistakeable voice of my father whispered in my ear.

My heart skipped a beat. _I've only known him for a few weeks. He can't love me._

"But he does," my father replied. "And you love him."

 _No, I don't._

My father chuckled. "You can't hide anything from me, Raya. I know you too well."

 _Go away._

"Raya, is something wrong?" Luke asked.

I looked down and realised that I was gripping his hand tighter than I wanted. "I'm fine," I responded, finally snatching my hand from his grip.

Elsa smiled at something Jack said. "Luke, can you take the girls back to Arendelle? Your father and I have to go."

Luke nodded with understanding, though his eyes were sad. Elsa smiled again, and flew after Jack, who was laughing as she tried to catch up. Heidi gathered up her chunk of earth, and Luke wrapped his arms around my waist, causing an icy spider to run down my spine. Luke lifted off, and began the flight back to Arendelle.


	10. Chapter 10 Discoveries

**Hi guys! I'm back! How is everyone? And how come you're not reviewing? I value your advice people, as well as your criticism. Let me know what you think! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 10 Discoveries

Raya's POV

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed, glaring at the trio before me. "What are you doing here? This is my room."

Jake smirked. "It's not actually your room. It's just a room in a castle you don't even own."

I turned to Pitch. "Tell him to shut up."

Pitch looked offended. "Is that any way to speak to your father?"

"My father is not in this room," I growled. "The only one I had is dead."

"And you killed him," Isla chided.

"Shut up!" I clenched and unclenched my fists, feeling the temperature in the room rise.

Isla looked warily around the room. "I think that would be our cue to go. Someone's coming."

Pitch nodded, and turned to me. "You need to keep your feelings in check," he warned. "For when the real battle comes, you need to choose between who you love, and your family."

The trio vanished just as the door opened and Luke stepped in.

"Wow! It's warm in here!" he commented. "Did someone pay an unwelcome visit?"

"Yes. _Three_ someones," I replied. "Why did you come?"

"You want me to leave?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I was just wondering. Do you want to sit?"

Luke sat on the bed next to me. "I couldn't sleep," he explained. "So when I heard you talking to someone, I was curious. I'm sorry about your family."

I tensed. "How did you know about that? Did Heidi tell you?"

Luke shook his head. "I guess you could say that you told me yourself. I saw everything in your flames. The ones that, well, changed me." He held up one hand. "But don't say sorry because I'm glad you changed me. Do you want to go for a walk?"

I smiled. "Sure. I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep anyway now that they played me a visit." I slipped out of bed and changed my nightgown to my favourite dress, which looked like it was made of flames.

"Nice outfit," Luke commented as he held out his arm like a gentleman. "Shall we?"

I took his arm. "Let's." To my surprise, Luke lifted into the air and flew down the hall. "Luke!" I clung to him in fear. "Warn me next time!"

"Why? This is more fun!" he laughed. "Come on, Raya! Where's your sense of fun?"

"I left it behind when we sped away," I responded. Luke laughed again, and headed toward an open window at the end of the hall. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he answered. He flew us to an ice covered pond deep in the mountains.

I looked around in awe. "I never knew ice and snow could be so beautiful." The trees around the pond were frosty, and the slight breeze blew creative designs in the snow.

Luke smiled and held up two pairs of skates. "Ever gone ice skating?"

"No," I admitted. "But I'd love to learn." I noticed that the skates were made of red ice. "Did you make these?"

Luke nodded. "I've been practicing how to use my ice powers."

"Could you help me put these on?" I asked, holding up my pair of skates.

"Sure, here." Luke waved his right hand and created a bench made of red ice. "Sit down while I tie your skates."

Once our skates were on, Luke helped me to my feet. I wobbled, trying to keep my balance on the thin blades. Luke stood before me, holding my hands to keep me balanced, and being a very patient teacher.

"Push out to the side a bit to move forward," he directed. "It's a little bit like walking."

It took a few tries, most of which resulted at me falling down, but I eventually got the hang of it.

"Hey, I'm getting it!" I exclaimed, propelling myself forward. But as soon as I said that, I lost my balance. Before I hit the ice, Luke caught me by the waist, and stood me back on my feet, his face inches from mine.

"Raya?" Luke murmured. "When is your birthday?"

"I don't know. Pitch held me so long I've forgotten, why?"

"Because I wanted to give you a present."

"Being out here wasn't the present?"

"No. It's this." Luke tipped my chin up and kissed me. He lifted his head and gazed into my eyes. "I love you, Raya. That's why I wanted to be able to be near you."

I smiled. "I love you too, Luke."

For once, I was glad that Pitch, Jake, and Isla had been in my room, for if they hadn't, Luke would never have come in my room. And if Luke hadn't come in my room, this would never have happened.

Jack's POV

Elsa and I flew swiftly to Jamie's house. We were met by a smiling Jamie.

"You came!" he exclaimed.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," I replied. "Double digits, huh?"

Jamie nodded and looked passed me to Elsa. "I didn't expect you to come."

Elsa smiled. "You wanted snow, didn't you? Perfect excuse for the Snow Queen to come."

Jamie grinned. "You two are the first to arrive."

"Who all is coming?" I asked.

Jamie thought for a minute. "Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake," he answered.

"It'll be good to see them again," Elsa admonished.

"See who again?" asked a ten-year-old girl with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She was followed by four other children her age.

I smirked. "You. Nice to see you, Pippa."

Pippa smiled. "Hi, Jack." She looked past me and brightened when she saw Elsa. She playfully bobbed a curtsy. "Your majesty." Elsa nodded in return, trying to keep a straight face. Pippa lifted her head and when their eyes met, she and Elsa burst out laughing.

I shook my head at them and turned to Jamie. "Would you like it to snow now?"

Jamie nodded vigorously.

I looked to Elsa. "Ready?"

"Ready," she returned.

Together we shot our magic into air and clouds began to gather. Jamie and his friends looked up in wonder as it started to snow. I grinned and turned my head to look at Elsa, getting a face full of snow as I did so. I wiped it off and faced Elsa, who had an innocent expression on her face.

Pretending I hadn't seen anything, I looked away, and gave my staff a barely noticeable flick. I heard a small shriek and turned slowly to see Elsa sitting chest deep in snow.

Feigning surprise, I leaned toward her, extending my hand. "Here, let me help you out of there," I offered.

Elsa reached up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me toward her. Flailing my arms, I fell into the snow beside her. Laughing, we stood up, brushing the white powder off ourselves.

Jamie's party, which ended up as a snowball war, went uninterrupted until Jamie's mom told the kids to come inside to warm up.

I looked to Elsa. "Do you want to go home now?"

Elsa shook her head. "I thought we could visit Rosalee. We haven't seen her for a while."

I nodded. "That's a good idea. Let's go."

Rising into the air, we flew for Paris. Upon getting there, we spotted Rosalee leaning on the railing of the lock bridge, her hair ruffling in the breeze. Putting a finger to my lips, I flew under the bridge behind Rosalee. Tapping my staff to the bridge, I sent frost spiralling to her hands. Rosalee whirled around, grinning as she spotted me and Elsa.

"Jack! Elsa!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Rosalee," Elsa smiled.

"Please, call me Ro," the girl insisted. "I thought you might be coming today, and I knew you would come here, so I thought I'd meet you here."

"How did you know we'd come here?" I asked.

"The winds told me," Ro replied.

Elsa looked puzzled. "What do you mean? The wind can't talk."

Ro looked around and turned to Elsa when she found we were the only ones on the bridge. "Could you make something out of ice? I'll show you what I mean."

Elsa's POV

Growing more curious with every passing minute, I quickly made a little ice crown. "Now what?" I questioned.

"Keep it in your hand and don't move it," Ro ordered. She stared at the tiny crown in my hand and slowly lifted her hand.

To my surprise, the crown began to rise from my hand. I glanced at Jack, who looked just as shocked as I did. I lowered my hand to my side, the crown staying in the air. Then the ice fell to the ground, shattering, and Ro let out a grunt of frustration.

"I'm still struggling with concentration issues," she admitted.

"That was amazing!" I breathed. "You can control the air? Is that how you knew we would be here?"

Ro nodded. "As I told you, the wind told me."

My jaw suddenly dropped, and I turned to Jack. "Jack," I murmured. "Ro is the one the other pendant belongs to!"

"What are you talking about?" Ro inquired.

"Should we tell her?" I asked Jack.

A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Why bother when someone with the experience can tell her?"

I returned his grin and turned back to Ro. "When are you supposed to be home?"

"About six," the girl replied. "Why?"

"How would you like to meet Father Christmas?"

Ro's eyes widened. "M-meet Father Christmas? Could I really?"

Jack pulled out the snow globe North had given him. He whispered into it, and threw it on the ground, a vortex appearing. "Ladies first," he gestured the portal.

"Just follow me, Ro," I directed. I stepped through the portal and heard Ro do the same. I soon reached North's workshop, and steadied Ro as she came through; Jack appeared soon after.

"Elsa! Jack Frost!" North bellowed, walking up to us. "What are you doing here?"

"We met a very special young lady from Paris, France, and thought you might want to meet her," I explained. "This is –"

"Rosalee Hammond, who prefers to be called Ro. Nice to meet you, Ro. I am Father Christmas, but you can call me North."

"How did you know her name?" I questioned.

North turned to me. "Do I really need to answer that question?"

I mentally slapped myself. "No."

Ro looked like she was about to faint. "I can't believe I'm standing in front of the real Father Christmas!"

North smiled. "I can't believe Rosalee Hammond is standing in front of me. I've read a few of your stories, and they're fantastic!"

Ro blushed with pleasure.

"North, we're here for a reason. Ro is more special than you think," Jack said. "Show him, Ro."

Ro nodded and picked up a toy robot off a shelf with the air.

North was shocked. "You have air powers?" he looked at me and Jack. We nodded, and he turned back to Ro. "Ro, if I say the name Pitch Black, do you know who I mean?"

"That's the Boogie Man, right?" Ro asked.

North nodded. "A couple years ago, he tried to take over the world with fear and nightmares. The guardians defeated him, and he went back to hide in the shadows. But he's back to his full strength again, and he plans to try to do the same thing. He created copies of Jack and Elsa after they refused to him, and now needs the bearers of four powerful pendants. These pendants each have a different gem in them, gems the man in the moon found several years ago. The four gems have different powers. There is a fire gem, an ice gem, an earth gem, and an air gem."

"I have the ice gem," I touched the pendant hanging on the chain on my neck. "My niece Heidi has the earth gem, her friend Raya has the fire gem, and the only gem without an owner is the air gem. That's where you come in."

"Me?" Ro asked again.

"Yes," I answered. "Will you help us battle Pitch?"

North walked up to Ro and offered her the air pendant, which held a white crystal in the center.

Ro took it without hesitation, and placed it around her neck. "Of course I will! Oh, on! But what about Maman? She'll want to know where I am."

I suddenly had an idea. "What about Professor Ratcliffe? He could tell your mother that you had to go to Scandinavia for a school project."

Ro's face brightened. "That's perfect! Wait, Scandinavia? That's where you're from?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Shall we go tell the professor?"

"Yes," Ro agreed. "And after that, we should get ready to fight the bad guys."


	11. Chapter 11 Family

**Chapter 11! Yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11 Family

Elsa's POV

After letting Professor Ratcliffe know about our situation and he agreed with our plan, Jack and I took Ro to Arendelle. We walked through our portal and into mine and Jack's room.

Ro shivered as she looked around in wonder. "Wow," she breathed. "I can't believe I'm back in medieval times. Where about are we in time?"

"1700's perhaps?" Jack figured. He looked to me. "Can you tell Heidi and Raya to meet us somewhere?"

I nodded. _Heidi, Raya, you there?_

 _"_ _Hi, Aunt Elsa!"_ Heidi replied.

 ** _"_** ** _Hi, Elsa,"_** Raya returned.

 _Could you guys meet me in the dining room? Jack and I found the bearer of the air pendant and would like you to meet her._

 _"_ _You found her?"_ Heidi exclaimed. _"Awesome! Now we have everyone!"_

 ** _"_** ** _That might also mean Pitch knows about her and will attack soon,"_** Raya figured.

 _Let's talk about this in the dining room._ I thought.

 ** _"_** ** _Okay. Can Luke come too?"_** Raya asked. **_"He could help us fight."_**

 _Alright._ I allowed. _See you in five minutes._

I turned back to Jack and Ro. "Come on, we're going to meet the girls in the dining room; and Luke."

"Luke?" Ro echoed.

"Mine and Jack's son," I answered.

"You have a son?"

"Yes. Shall we go?" I inquired.

Ro smiled. "Yeah. I'm excited to meet everyone."

We walked to the dining room, getting there last. Heidi, Raya, and Luke were sitting at the table along with Anna and Kristoff.

"What are you doing here?" I addressed the other two adults.

Anna gave me a strange look. "Did you really think I'd miss out a chance to punch a bad guy again?"

I grinned. "Good point." I sat down in between Jack and Ro at the table.

"So!" Heidi broke the silence. "You have the air pendant? What's your name? Where are you from?"

Ro fidgeted nervously with her hands. "Um, my name is Rosalee Hammond, but I prefer to be called Ro. I'm from Paris, France. I'm fourteen years old and I enjoy writing."

This intrigued Raya. "What kind of stories do you write?"

"I mostly write fantasy books. Stories about Father Christmas, the Easter Bunny, you know, stories about characters most people don't think exist."

We went around the table introducing ourselves and sharing what we liked to do best.

"I'm Heidi, and I enjoy building treehouses."

"My name is Raya, and I like ice skating."

"I'm Luke, and I like spending time with Raya." Raya blushed at that comment.

"I'm Kristoff, and I enjoy talking to my reindeer, Sven."

"I'm Anna, and I love punching bad guys."

"I'm – wait, what did you say, Anna?" I barely supressed laughter.

"I love punching bad guys," Anna repeated as if it was nothing. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," I answered, swallowing my laughter.

Luke cleared his throat. "I think we should turn this into a meeting of battle." Those around the table nodded. "Alright," Luke continued. "The first thing I believe we should do is train."

"I agree," Ro commented. "I have concentration issues and that is a problem."

"Can you fly?" Heidi wanted to know. "I mean, you control the air, right? Shouldn't that enable you to fly?"

Ro looked thoughtful. "I never thought about that. I'm guessing that's how Jack flies."

Jack started. "What?"

"You control the wind when you fly. You didn't know that?"

"I guess I never realised it," Jack said.

"When do I get to do some damage?" Anna questioned.

I felt awkward. "Um, never?"

That took Anna by surprise. "What?! I have the right to kick some bad guy butt! They took my daughter!"

I searched for the right words, but Heidi beat me to it.

"Mother, I understand your need for revenge, but that would put you in major danger. You are the queen of Arendelle. You can't go off into battles unprotected. We might not be able to help you if you are in trouble. We six have powers to protect us; you don't."

"So I'm supposed to watch my only daughter fight in a battle she might not win?"

"Yes," Heidi answered.

Anna slumped in her chair. "But… what if… you don't return? What am I to do then?"

"Remember how much I love you," her daughter replied. She stood up and walked around the table to her mother, throwing her arms around her.

Anna smiled and returned the embrace. She wiped underneath her eyes. "Now stop before you make the queen of Arendelle cry."

Heidi snickered and walked back to her seat.

"So, shall we train now, or later?" Ro asked.

"Later," Anna replied without hesitation. "We haven't had breakfast yet."

Everyone around the table laughed and Kristoff ordered breakfast for everyone. The servants were confused when he ordered two more plates than was needed.

This surprised me. "They can't see me anymore?"

Anna shrugged. "It's been sixteen years since you were queen," she reminded me. "They probably think you died."

"Try it," I said.

"Try what?" Anna inquired.

"Say you don't believe in the Snow Queen," I ordered.

"Um, okay. I don't believe in the Snow Queen," Anna stated. Her eyes widened. "Elsa? Where did you go? I can't see you."

"Now say you believe in the Snow Queen," Jack instructed.

"I believe in the Snow Queen," Anna repeated. Relief filled her eyes. "Elsa. I can see you again."

"Huh. I guess I'm more guardian than human now if Anna couldn't see me," I thought aloud.

A servant came in carrying breakfast, and nearly dropped the platter. "Your Majesty!" she exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Of course I am! Who else would I be talking to?"

"You can see me?" Hope poured into me. In the back of my mind, I could hear Isla laughing, and I glared at the servant. "Very funny, Isla. Now drop the disguise," I demanded.

The servant's figure shimmered and soon Isla appeared, still laughing. "You should've seen your face!" She mimicked my hopeful gaze, and broke into laughter again.

"Stop it, or I'll blast you with heat," Raya threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Isla exclaimed in mock fear. "You aren't the only one who's been training, Raya. You should know that."

The heat began to rise in the room, and I tried to balance it out with my cold.

"Just. Leave," Raya growled.

Isla smirked. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll make you," Raya returned.

She didn't get to, however, for Jake appeared next to Isla.

"Come on, Shadow. Pitch wants us back," he related.

"Alright. Oh, and Raya? You have a choice to make. Join your family against the guardians, or a bunch of random people against your family. Let us know in three days' time, beside Elsa's ice palace at noon. See you then," she said before she and Jake vanished.

Raya sat back down and put her head in her hands. "What am I supposed to do?" she murmured into her hands.

"May I ask what she meant about family?" Ro inquired.

Raya seemed to hesitate before facing her. "Pitch found me after I burnt down a town and killed everyone in it, including my parents. After that, Jake, Pitch, and Isla have been the closest thing I have to a family."

Anna looked thoughtful. "Am I allowed to prove you wrong?" she questioned.

Raya looked to her. "How?"

"By making you my daughter," Anna responded with a smile.

Raya was shocked. "You can do that?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Yes. Yes, I do. I would give anything for a real family again." Raya looked like she couldn't believe it.

Kristoff smiled. "Then it's done."

"That's it?" Raya asked.

Anna put on a serious expression. "No, of course not! We have to do one more thing!"

"What's that?" Heidi inquired.

"We have to have a family hug, of course! Come here!" Anna ordered.

She and Kristoff walked around the table to Heidi and Raya, throwing their arms around them. When the four were finally done hugging, Luke spoke up.

"Does that mean Raya and I are related now?" I thought he sounded slightly disappointed.

Raya sent him a sly grin. "Not technically." Luke grinned with her.

"Can we eat now?" Heidi asked. "I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed.


	12. Chapter 12 News

**Hey, guys! So, I'm back! I'm hoping you didn't wait too long, but I can't remember when I last uploaded a chapter. Oops? Oh, well. Here's another chapter anyway. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

Chapter 12 News

Elsa's POV

We finished breakfast and I had an idea.

"Jack, take the children to my ice castle and begin training. I have a letter to send."

Jack nodded and I went to the library. Once there, I found paper and a pen, and began to write. When I finished, I looked for Anna and quickly found her.

"Anna, could you send this out as fast as possible? I need this letter to reach its owner as soon as it can," I said.

Anna took the envelope. "Sure I can. Go train."

I smiled and began the flight to the North Mountain.

The three days passed quickly. We trained most of the time, with some exception of telling the other four guardians about what was happening. The person I sent the letter to still hadn't arrived.

The other four guardians had come through mine and Jack's portal the previous night; the sun was just rising. Despite having a good night's rest, I was exhausted, and I didn't think it was because we had trained a lot over the past three days.

I swung my legs over the bed, nudging Jack. He looked up. "You should get ready. I have an errand to run before breakfast."

Jack smiled. "Alright, Snowflake."

The nickname made me stop and turn to him. "Jack, you've been calling me 'Snowflake' from the first time I met you. Why?"

Jack thought a moment. "You remind me of one. When I glance at a snowflake, I don't see much of it. But if I examine it, I can see every little detail that makes it unique, and special, and beautiful. That's why I consider you my snowflake."

I was touched. Not only did he have an explanation that made me appreciate him even more.

I smiled. "Really? That's why you call me 'Snowflake'?"

Jack nodded and walked over to me. "Really. I love you, Snowflake."

"I love you too," I murmured before he kissed me. I broke away first. "Now I have to go. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone."

Jack grinned. "That may be hard to do – considering my center is fun."

He received a snowball to the face as an answer. "That was a warning, Frost," I playfully narrowed my eyes. "You might not get off so easily next time."

With that parting comment, I flew out the window, and to the mountains, soon landing at my destination. I glanced around at the moss covered rocks, wondering if they would be able to see me. As if answering, the rocks began to move and roll toward me. Trolls started to appear around me, Grand Pabbie at the front.

"Elsa," he greeted me. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a battle to prepare for?"

"Well, yes, but I wanted to ask your advice about something," I began. "Am I –"

"Yes," Grand Pabbie interrupted. "You are."

"I am?" I didn't know how to react.

He nodded. "All the more reason to win this battle, right?"

I nodded, still recovering from the news. "Thanks, Grand Pabbie. That's all I needed."

Grand Pabbie smiled. "Good luck, Elsa," he said before all the trolls changed back to rocks.

I took a deep breath and decided not to tell Jack. He would probably lock me in our room if he knew. I flew back to Arendelle where the last maid was just putting the last dish in place. I sat down next to Jack.

"Where did you go?" Anna asked. "Jack said you had an errand to run."

I searched my brain for an answer. "Just up the mountain. Isla said noon, right? We might have time to train before then." I yawned against my will.

Jack turned to face me. "Elsa, if you're tired you can stay here and get some more rest."

I shook my head. "No. I didn't train for nothing. I'm coming."

"You're sure you're alright?" Jack persisted.

"I'm fine, Jack," I replied. "Don't worry."

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the other four guardians coming through the dining room door.

"Sorry we're late," North apologised. "Tooth persuaded us to tour the castle," he plunked himself down in a chair; Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy following the suit. "What did we miss?"

Anna stared at the guardians with her mouth open. "You really are real," she breathed. Excitement lit up her gaze and she squealed. "You're real and sitting in front of me!"

Bunny's slightly frightened gaze flitted to me. "Elsa? Is this normal?"

I let out a short laugh. "Nothing's normal about Anna."

"Hey!" Anna returned.

"Who are they, Mother?" Heidi asked Anna.

Anna looked to her daughter. "Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy," she listed.

Heidi mirrored Anna's excited expression. "No. Way. Mother and I are your biggest fans!" Heidi addressed the older guardians. The guardians looked like they didn't know how to react.

Jack pretended to look hurt. "You like them more than you like me?"

"Of course not!" Heidi replied. "You're just as awesome!"

"Um, could I present an idea I have?" Ro asked. Everyone nodded and Ro took a deep breath. "I hate to disagree with Elsa, but I don't think we should spend the next three or four hours training."

"What do you suggest we do then?" I asked.

"I think we should go to the North Mountain right after breakfast and disguise ourselves. We should make it look like Raya was the only one that went to meet Pitch, when the rest of us are merely hiding. What do you think?" Ro inquired.

"I agree with everything except one thing. Elsa should be with Raya," Anna said.

"Why?" Raya asked. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, that's not why I want her there. Isla said that she had been training right after Raya threatened her. I think there is another person with heat powers that helped Jake, Isla, and Pitch be immune to heat. I want Elsa there just in case there are more people than expected," Anna finished.

Raya stiffened at the mention of someone with powers like hers.

"Is something wrong, Raya? You've gone pale," Luke commented.

Raya's POV

I forced myself to relax. "I'm just interested at the thought of someone like me," I answered.

Luke looked like he didn't believe me, but turned to face his mother. "I agree with Ro's idea, Mother. You could put up an ice wall to hide the rest of us. Would that be alright?"

Elsa nodded. "That's fine."

"Can we eat now?" Heidi asked. "I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed.

We flew up to the North Mountain and set everything up a few minutes before Pitch, Jake, and Isla appeared.

"You're early," Elsa noticed.

"So are you," Pitch returned. "Hello, Raya. Have you made a decision?"

"Yes," I answered. "I'm on the side of my real family."

Pitch grinned. "Then come on over."

Anger flared inside me. "You never have and never will be my family."

Pitch continued to grin as a column of fire appeared beside him. When it dissipated, a middle-aged woman was standing next to Pitch. Apart from a sinister expression, and flames dancing in her hair, she looked exactly like me.

"Hello, Volcana," Pitch greeted her.

"Hello, Pitch," Volcana returned. "It's been a long time."

"Why is _she_ here?" I spat at Pitch.

Volcana turned to me. "Is that any way to speak to your father?"

Elsa looked to me. "What does she mean?"

Pitch laughed. "You mean you haven't told them?"

I gritted my teeth. "I never wanted to."

"Tell us, what?" Elsa demanded.

I sighed. "That Pitch and Volcana are my parents."


	13. Chapter 13 Battle Scars

**I'm not dead, people! Yay for me! Anyway, here's another chapter! I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 13 Battle Scars

Elsa's POV

I was shocked. Pitch was Raya's father? But – how? With Raya distressed, I could sense the ice behind us begin to melt. I lightly tapped my foot to reinforce the ice.

Pitch smirked. "Why are you so distressed? Aren't you glad to have parents who are alive?"

Raya continued to glower at him. "No. You and Volcana may be the reason I'm alive, but you're not my parents. Parents who love their daughter wouldn't place her with a random family, in a village in the middle of nowhere!"

Volcana's gaze softened a little. "We do love you, Raya. We were just busy and didn't think we'd have time to take care of you."

"So you abandoned me?!" Raya shouted. "It's just like the story you told poor four-year-old Heidi. You were only telling her what happened to your own daughter."

"Oh, and I never took care of you?" Pitch shot back. "I didn't take you in when you burned down that village? I didn't care for your well-being while you almost froze yourself in Elsa's snow column? I didn't reveal Luke's love for you so you could realise your love for him?"

"You weren't there when I needed you most!" Raya retorted, heat pulsing from her; I could barely keep the wall up now. "You weren't there when I grew up! You weren't there when I discovered my powers! You weren't there when I killed the only people I cared about! You were _never_ there for me!"

At the last word, boiling flames erupted from Raya, hitting the wall behind her, throwing our four opponents back, and slamming against the ice wall I had made to protect myself from her explosion. Raya collapsed into a sobbing heap on the stony ground.

Luke ran over to her. "I'm here for you, Raya. I'll always be here for you."

Pitch stood up and helped Volcana get to her feet. "It seems we had an audience," he remarked. He stretched his arm back and a strange sling-shot like bow appeared in his hands. "Let's end this." He pointed the arrow at me.

"Elsa!"

Jack's POV

Pitch pointed his arrow at Elsa. Elsa didn't move; she seemed rooted to the spot.

"Elsa!" I shouted. Without knowing what I was doing, I flicked my staff toward me. A wind rose and blew Elsa right into my arms. She looked at me in shock, then turned to Ro, who looked equally surprised. If Ro hadn't made the wind, did that mean I had?

"Jack, how did you do that?" Elsa asked.

"I didn't know I could," I replied.

I looked behind Elsa to Pitch, just as let the arrow fly. But before either of us could get out of the way, there came a high pitched scream, and a loud blast. Just before the arrow hit Elsa, something purple exploded it.

Green mist came from the sky and surrounded Pitch and his entourage. As Pitch tried to figure out what it was, flames shot out of the sky, igniting the mist and causing it to explode.

I looked up to see our rescuers. Five dragons circled the mountain. One black, one blue, one lumpy and brown, one thin and red, and the last was green and had two heads. The red one spat a ring of flames around Jake, Isla, Pitch, and Volcana before all five landed close to us.

Elsa smiled and walked over to the black dragon and his brown clothed rider. "I see you my rider. Your timing couldn't have been more perfect."

The brown clothed figure removed his helmet to reveal shaggy auburn hair, and eyes as green as leaves. "Sorry, Elsa," he apologised as he dismounted his dragon. "I couldn't get away till yesterday, and you know how long it takes for us to get from Berk to Arendelle. We stopped by the castle and talked to your sister. She told is where to find you."

I walked over to stand by Elsa. "Who's this?"

Elsa turned to me. "Allow me to introduce, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Chief of Berk."

Several people cleared their throats and Elsa turned an apologetic gaze to those behind me. I turned to see five other people, who all had their arms crossed.

Elsa grinned sheepishly. "And Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut." She pointed to each in turn.

Tuffnut groaned. "Why do I have to be last?"

We all turned at the sound of a grunt to see Ro with her arms stretched toward Pitch and the others.

"I can't hold it much longer," she gasped. "Can you save the introductions till later? When we're finished with the task at hand?"

I looked to see that Pitch and his entourage were banging against what looked like a force field. Pitch gathered his magic and slammed it down. Ro was thrown to the ground and lay there, exhausted.

Elsa knelt beside her. "You okay, Ro?" All Ro could do was nod. Elsa made her a bed and lied Ro on it.

I turned to face Pitch. "I guess you finally have the family you've always wanted, huh, Pitch?"

"Not exactly like I pictured though," he glared at Raya.

"Pitch," Volcana murmured, a smile on her face. "We didn't come here to work out family issues."

"You're right," Pitch smiled at her. He then whipped around and shot black sand at Raya.

Luke dived for her and managed to fly her out of the way; the sand his the spot she was seconds before.

Raya planted a passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you!"

Luke's face turned red and I smirked. Then something wrapped around my neck.

Elsa's POV

I turned at the sound of someone choking and my eyes widened as I spotted Pitch with his arm around Jack's neck. Jack's face was beginning to redden as he grabbed at Pitch's arm.

"I'm tired of you always getting in the way," Pitch muttered.

 _"_ _Elsa,"_ Jack's thoughts murmured weakly. _"Help."_

I narrowed my eyes and raised a hand; an ice wall appeared behind Pitch. I shot my hand toward him, ice rising from the ground to trap Pitch against the wall; he dropped Jack with the impact. Jack crawled away, gasping and I continued to grow the ice spokes, one pointing at Pitch's throat.

"Leave. Him. Alone," I growled, the ice still lengthening.

Pitch was trying to scramble away, but there were no shadows for him to hide in. He was terrified, his expression told me as much. I didn't care. This freak of a man would never harm my family again.

"Elsa," called a deep voice. "Don't be the monster you fear you are!" The voice had a slight sneer to it, and I recognised it immediately.

But the voice made me stop. What was I doing? I was a guardian, not a murderer. I took a deep breath and thought about my family, safe and sound after this whole ordeal. The love for them melted the ice.

I looked beyond Pitch to the newcomer. He had aged since our last meeting. His red hair had steaks of grey in it, and he was beginning to develop wrinkles. His face still held the same mocking look in it, and he was looking at me.

"Hello, Hans," I greeted him coldly. "Where did Pitch dig you up?"

Isla grinned. "You don't remember? When Pitch introduced me and Jake to you and Jack, he said that he had asked 'others, and they agreed immediately'."

I was shocked, but didn't show it. "He was part of the 'others'?"

Jake nodded and turned to Pitch. "Can we tell them the rest?"

Pitch grinned. "Why not?"

"Heidi was also part of our plan," Jake explained with a smirk. "Why would we take her for pleasure? Sure, she has the earth pendant, but that's not the only reason. No, we took her to put you off your guard. To make you unprepared for us while you searched for her."

"I brought her back to symbolise we were ready, not because I had a tender hearted turn." Isla put her hand over her heart. "I only returned her on Anna's birthday because I heard Elsa think it, and believed it was a perfect chance to return Heidi."

Heidi, whose face was as red as Luke's sweater, had been clenching and unclenching her fists through the entire conversation. Finally, she could stand it no longer. She walked across the mountain-top to Hans. Clenching her fist again, she delivered a hard right cross to his face, sending him sprawling.

"That's for my mother, you jerk," she announced before walking calmly back to her place beside Raya.

 _"_ _Nice one,"_ Ro commented through the pendant.

Heidi smirked. **_"Thanks."_**

Pitch seemed to be getting more and more annoyed with us and darkness began to grow around him. "I've had enough with this!" he shouted. He shot his darkness toward us.

A bright white light appeared in front of the darkness, shielding us. The light faded to show a middle-aged man with white hair, blue eyes that were almost black, and a handsome face. He was wearing a long white robe that resembled Pitch's, and his pale skin seemed to glow with the light that appeared to radiate off him.

His face was sad. "You've changed, old friend. I hardly recognise you anymore."

"What are you doing here?" Pitch demanded angrily. "This isn't your fight."

The stranger's sad expression didn't change. "Why is Volcana here then? What does she have to do with this? Why do you feel the need to be in charge of everything?"

"Because it's who I am, _Mani_ ," Pitch spat the name out. "You should know better than anyone."

Everyone but Volcana seemed surprised that the stranger was Mani. Even Jake and Isla looked shocked.

"So… you two have a history together?" Tuffnut asked, breaking the silence. "What happened?" His answer was a flashback.

Third Person

Two teenage boys were walking down a dirt path, talking. One had black hair and hazel eyes, while the other had very pale blond hair and blue eyes. They were both very tall and thin, and very athletic.

"Come on," the blond boy prompted. "You have to ask her."

The black haired boy shook his head. "I can't, Matthew. I'll make a fool of myself. Besides, what if Emily days no?"

Matthew looked at his friend. "Peter, you love her, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then you should love her enough to respect her decision."

Peter nodded. "You're right, Matthew. I'll ask her tonight."

Matthew grinned and clapped Peter on the back. "Good choice. And you never know, she may say yes."

Hope lit up Peter's gaze. "I hope she does. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else."

They continued walking until they met up with several soldiers they didn't recognise.

"Where is the nearest town, boys?" the leader asked.

The boys exchanged a glance.

"Who wants to know?" Peter demanded.

An archer drew his bow and pointed the arrow at Peter. Matthew shoved his friend out of the way, getting the arrow in his chest instead. He fell limply to the ground.

"No!" Peter cried.

He turned blazing eyes to the archer, who had another arrow fitted to the string. With an angry shout, he flung himself at the archer, receiving his own arrow to the chest.

Elsa's POV

I blinked as the flashback ended.

Mani still had the same sad expression on his face. "Please, old friend. I miss the Pitch; I miss Peter."

Pitch sighed. "Alright, I'll try."

After he and his entourage faded away, I turned to Jack. "I have some news for you."

"Oh?" Jack asked. "And what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14 The End?

**Just to show you guys how sorry I am for not updating, you get two chapters in one! This is the last chapter, so let me know what you thought of the entire series!**

 **Thank you, everyone for sticking with me for this long! Farewell!(Until the next book, that is)**

Chapter 14 The End?

Elsa's POV

10 Arendelle years passed. I had had a daughter Jack and I named Tessa. She had strawberry-blond hair, green eyes, and was obsessed with the colours blue and purple. Jack and I had decided to raise her in the future, and being born in Arendelle, she grew fast. She was supposed to be one in the future, but was ten in Arendelle time.

We were just walking through the portal to Arendelle. News had reached the Pole that Luke and Raya had had a daughter. Jack, Tessa, and I had wasted to time in going to Arendelle to see them.

Tessa looked around the cold room and shivered. "It's cold in here, which is interesting considering you haven't been here for a few years."

I grinned. Despite having no powers, Tessa was extremely smart. Jack and I had even considered putting her into public school.

Tessa looked eagerly from me to Jack. "Can we go see Luke now?"

Jack grinned down at his daughter. "Yes."

To my shock and joy, I opened the door to find my sister on the other side. "Anna!" I cried as I threw my arms around her.

"I missed you, Elsa," Anna murmured. She pulled away and examined me. "You haven't changed a bit!"

I felt slightly sad; Anna had changed. She was older, and I realised that she was about to turn 45 in about a month.

Anna broke the silence. "Have you seen her yet? Luke and Raya's daughter?"

I shook my head. "We only just got here."

Jack cleared his throat behind me. "Elsa, you're blocking the door."

I quickly moved to the side, a blue and purple blur rushing past me and almost knocking Anna over.

"Hi, Aunt Anna!" Tessa exclaimed, embracing her.

Anna looked shocked for about a second, before her expression softened and she returned the embrace. "Hello, Tessa." She looked her niece over. "You've grown!"

Tessa nodded proudly. "Several inches since you last saw me."

"How long ago was that?" Anna asked.

Tessa thought for a second. "About two Arendelle years."

"That long? You guys need to visit more often!"

"We can visit in the summer," I suggested. "But even the gap between spring and fall would be longer here."

Tessa was hopping up and down in impatience. "Can we go see Luke now?" she inquired.

Us three adults laughed and began to walk down the hall.

Excitement lit up Anna's gaze. "Did I tell you that Heidi is getting seen by princes around Arendelle?"

"What?" I almost laughed. " _Our_ Heidi? Princess Heidi of Arendelle?"

Anna nodded and turned a corner with me, Jack and Tessa following.

I began to grow confused. "Anna, I thought we were going to see Luke and Raya."

"We are," Anna replied without slackening her pace.

"But… this is to my old bedroom." As if to answer my unasked question, Anna halted in front of my old bedroom. I hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Come in," came Raya's voice.

Sharing a confused glance with Jack, I opened the door. We walked in silently to see Luke and Raya sitting on my old bed; Raya was holding a cerulean blue bundle.

Tessa raced over to her brother and a puzzled look came on her face. "I thought it was a girl."

"She is," Raya responded.

"Then why is the blanket blue?" Tessa questioned.

"The blanket was pink before," Raya explained. "She changed it to blue."

Tessa looked amazed. "She has powers? Are they water powers?"

Luke nodded. "Yes." He turned to me and Jack. "Hello, Mother, Father. I bet you're wondering why we chose your old bedroom, aren't you, Mother?"

I nodded.

"It's because we wanted to make sure this room would never again have the reputation for being a prison.

I put a hand to my mouth as I tried to keep back tears.

Tessa looked at me in concern, then turned to her father. "Is Mother sad?"

Jack glanced at me. "I think she's just touched by your brother's words."

"Can I hold her, Raya?" I asked.

Raya smiled and held out her daughter. I took her as gently as I could. She had a few tufts of golden hair, and when she opened her eyes, greenish-blue orbs stared at me. The baby gazed at me as if she wasn't quite sure what to do, but then she laughed and raised a tiny hand toward me.

I glanced at Raya, who gave me a small nod. Still holding the baby with one arm, I held out my finger to her. She giggled and grabbed my finger with both hands.

Someone chuckled behind me. "Who would've known a baby could melt the Snow Queen's heart."

I whirled around, glaring at Pitch and Volcana.

"What?" Volcana demanded. "You are not the only grandmother in the room." She looked to Raya. "Can I hold her?"

Raya nodded.

I warily and reluctantly handed the baby to Volcana.

Volcana held her gently and turned to her daughter. "What's her name?"

"Elisa," Raya answered.

Volcana's attention went back to the baby in her arms. "Elisa. Beautiful."

Pitch smiled down at his granddaughter. "I'm sorry we couldn't be there more, Raya," he apologised.

Raya stood up and went over to Pitch, embracing him. "It's okay… Father." Pitch stood there for a second before returned the embrace, a smile on his face.

Volcana smiled. "Thank you, Raya." She handed Elisa back to her.

Raya took her daughter back. "You're welcome… Mother."

A single tear made its way down Volcana's face; she quickly wiped it away.

Mani suddenly appeared. "Well, it seems that you have changed, old friend. I missed having you around."

Pitch went over to him and hugged his friend. "I did too."

"Um, Mani?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, Tessa?"

"You know I don't have powers, right? Do you think I could have wings? I've always wanted to fly like a bird."

Mani smiled at the girl and looked to me. "What do you say, Elsa? Would it be okay to give her wings?"

I smiled at the sight of my eagerly nodding daughter. "Yes. It's fine."

Mani rested a hand on Tessa's shoulder, and silver moonlight began to swirl around her. She twirled around and soon emerged out of the light with silver wings on her back.

Third Person

The elderly woman closed the book. "That's the end. Time for bed now, Emily."

The girl pouted. "But I'm not tired, Grandma." She yawned.

Grandma smiled. "Your body would say otherwise. And you'd better go to sleep or the Sandman won't be able to give you good dreams."

Emily nodded. "Good night, Grandma."

Grandma kissed the girl on the cheek and stood up. "Good night, Emily." She turned to leave.

"Grandma?" Emily halted her. "Who was the author again? Of the book you just read to me?"

Grandma flipped the book over. "Rosalee Hammond," she reported.

Emily snuggled deeper in her covers. "Just like the character in the book. Maybe this is a book of her adventures," Emily murmured before falling asleep.

Grandma brushed the tip of her silver wing across her now sleeping granddaughter's face. "You're probably right."

Tessa looked out the window to see golden sand coming through it and over Emily. She was now dreaming of meeting all the guardians. Tessa smiled and quietly walked out of her granddaughter's room.

"Hello, Tessa," greeted two familiar voices.

Tessa turned and tears began to run down her face. "Hello, Mother, Father. Good to see you again."


End file.
